Valentine's Day Trouble
by Silvr0sez
Summary: Akito is back and attends Jimbo again. There's going to be trouble for Sana with the evil girl Sora. Akito is being black-mailed by Sora. How is Akito Hayama going to stop Sora?
1. Default Chapter

**Note: I don't own Kodocha characters, except Sora. This is my first fan- fic! YAY**  
  
Akito was back and with Sana. Sana explained that there would be a Valentine's Dance to Aktio. Any ways Aktio was about to leave from karate when a perky brown belt stopped him. The girl said, "Hey, I know your secret!" Akito looked down at his feet. How could she know? The girl looked serious now. She said, "You better take me to the Valentine's Dance at Jimbo or I can spill your secret." Akito just said, "Well I don't have any secrets." The girl's karate uniform had her name on it. Her name turned out to be Sora. She looked hotter then Sana the child-star. Akito said, "I don't go to dances." Sora whispered, "You better take me 'cause I write for the Jimbo News, and words can spread fast." Akito just said, "If, I could use my karate moves right now, you would be dead." Sora just said, "Fine!" She took out her cell phone from no where. She said, "Hi this is Sora, there was this boy, he used his karate moves and thought I was some innocent girl and started beating me up. You want me to tell the name his name is Ak..." Akito threw the cell on the ground and was about to step on the cell phone. Sora said, "You better take me to the dance!" Akito just snorted. Akito said, "I wouldn't even take you out if you paid me!" Sora just laughed. Sora said, "I could make your precious Sana go bye-bye!" She waved her hand. Akito said, "You wouldn't!" Sora laughed! Akito was upset and what was this girl's deal? Sora said, "Take me to the dance on February 14th call me!" Then Sora left. What was Akito going to do? She was even worse then him! 


	2. shopping for trouble

!!!!Part 2!!!  
  
Sana was going shopping with Akito, Aya, and Tsuyoshi. She was so happy that Akito was back, and so she thought everything was perfect or happily ever after. Well that's what she thought! Sana and Aya danced happily through the mall. Sana was trying to help Akito find something decent to where. While Sana was looking for clothes she spot a dinosaur shirt. She and Aya laughed. Akito got a red shirt and some black pants. Sana thought Akito was hot!  
  
Once they left for the girl's section they forgot poor Tsuyoshi. Sana tried on some clothes. She found a pair of black pants and a sparkly red sleeveless shirt. Sana asked Akito, "Do you think this is too much?" Akito thought it's too much for you. Once they were about to leave the mall Naozumi appeared. Tsuyoshi finally came back and said, "I finally met a star!" He screamed. Aya just sighed. Sometimes Tsuyoshi was just plain creepy! Naozumi gave Tsuyoshi a free autograph. Nao asked Sana, "So you're going to the dance." Sana just nodded joyfully! Akito got even more mad, he was asking out Sana! Sana waved and they were on the way hone. Before both of them went to sleep they told themselves that the other person was hot! 


	3. Confessions

I'm bored... Thanks for reading this far!!!  
  
X0X0X0x0  
  
Akito met Tsuyoshi at the library where Sana, Aya, or anyone else could find them. Akito explained what happen. Tsuyoshi didn't know Akito's secret and he was a best friend since kindergarten. Akito explained that Sora knew his secret and his secret was that he almost burned a store on fire and Sora knew! Akito said, "That Sora is going to get Sana, I hope Mr. Sunglasses will be there. "Akito thought he could buy something for Sana. No matter what Akito could use a disguise just like Rei. He went to the Halloween Store got some black hair spray and sunglasses. Akito called Sana the night before the dance and told her, that Sana would find a new looking Sana. Sana said, "Akito, I already like who you are. Except for being a perv!" Akito looked at his dinosaurs before he went to sleep and thought that he was lucky to have Sana. Before Sana went to sleep she remembered the snow person Akito made, she was lucky enough to be cared by everyone.  
  
The next day... At school nobody could concentrate about the dance, luckily Akito didn't use the disguise yet. The chances of seeing Sora in school were maybe 50%. Sana heard rumors that Nao was going to the dance and he didn't even go to school here.  
  
Xoxoxoxoxo  
  
I'm going to be gone for a 6 days don't worry I'll be back hopefully! 


End file.
